Pasaporte
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoko averigua el gran secreto de Ren. ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Qué hará?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío. Tampoco Kuon. ¡Ojalá!

La acción parte del nº 215, con Kyoko yendo al aeropuerto. Se suprimen las tramas posteriores de Sho, Saena y Chiori. Han pasado tres días. Por fin vuelve Ren de Guam.

Mi visión particular para resolver esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>PASAPORTE<strong>

Hoy vuelve Ren de Guam. Yashiro una vez más me ha liado, y acabo con él en el aeropuerto.

Las puertas se abren, y ese hombre de metro noventa destaca con facilidad.

Nos saludamos con calidez. Solo hace tres días que nos vimos, pero se siente como si fueran más. Te juro que intento no ruborizarme.

Y entonces, de la nada, la marabunta ataca. Las fans lo reconocen, se vuelven locas. Totalmente locas. Yashiro no da abasto a codazos. Ren no sabe dónde meterse y lo único que puede hacer es intentar quitárselas de encima. Sin éxito. Yo logro a rastras salir fuera de la turba. Y en mi camino, entre tantas piernas y tanto lío, agarro un pasaporte caído en el suelo. El suyo, imagino. Vaya.

Curiosa yo, lo abro. Lo leo. Maldita la hora…

¿Qué es lo que pone?

**Hizuri [Tsuruga] / Kuon [Ren]**

Ah, y la foto de un tipo joven, rubio con ojos verdes.

Corn.

Mi Corn…

Mientras la horda se alimenta de los restos mortales de Tsuruga Ren, tiro el dichoso pasaporte al suelo, cerca de mí, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Cuando todo ha terminado y los buitres han alzado el vuelo, llegamos al coche. El mal humor de Ren oculta el mío. Le falta la gorra, varios botones de la camisa y un zapato. Y puede que algún mechón de cabello. Tiene carmín por toda la cara. Está hecho un cuadro. Tal cual.

Y el viaje de Narita a Tokio transcurre en silencio. Ninguno de los tres se molesta en entablar conversación.

A solas, de vuelta a mi vestuario de Love Me, dejo salir a mis furias. Las dejo divertirse un rato.

En mi cabeza solo hay una idea, plasmada como un cartel gigante:

**Ren = Kuon = Corn**

A ver, ya sabía yo que Tsuruga Ren era un seudónimo, un nombre artístico. Pero no que eso se pudiera reflejar en el pasaporte. Y como si la vida real fuera _Casablanca_, de todos los millones de personas de este mundo, tenía que ser mi Corn. Y de todos los millones de personas de este mundo, su nombre real tenía que ser Hizuri Kuon. El Kuon de Padre. El Kuon que yo interpreté. Claro, con razón... Seré boba… Me basé en mi Corn para hacer de Kuon. Lo clavé. Lo bordé. Soy fantástica. Menuda mierda…

Pero cuánto debe haberse reído este hombre de mí. ¡Cuánto! Que sí… Yo puedo entender que Hizuri Kuon haya roto los lazos con su familia. A fin de cuentas, se saludaron como dos extraños las veces que se vieron cuando Padre estuvo aquí. Eso es su pasado, es su historia.

Pero Corn es la mía. Él es mi pasado. Su amistad es el recuerdo más feliz de mi infancia, y lo que me ha dado fuerzas estos años. Y él lo sabe. Cuántas veces le he hablado al gran Tsuruga Ren de Corn, y él solo me abraza y sonríe.

Y añade a la mezcla Guam. Que este cabr** no me haya dicho nada cuando nos encontramos allí… Eso no tiene nombre… Bueno, sí: burla, estafa, putada… Llámalo como quieras…

Mogami Kyoko, deberías haber hecho caso de tus habilidades antropométricas desde el mismo principio. Pero noooo… Te tragaste completita la historia del príncipe de las hadas, de la magia y de su maldición. Si hasta lo besaste para romper el hechizo, ¡por Dios! … ¡¿Eh?!

Espera, espera… Sobre eso mismo… Déjame pensar… Corn dijo que me quería. Me lo dijo ¿verdad? Bien clarito. Le pregunté si estaba seguro de lo que significaba, y me dijo que por supuesto. Todo convencido. ¿Hablaba en serio? Además, cuando se despedía, me robó un beso. A ver, no fue como el de la cucaracha de Shotaro, no hay color… Un beso bonito, pero tampoco el beso de mi vida, el beso que yo quiero. Porque Corn no era Ren…

Oh.

Resulta que sí que lo es. Aghhhhh. Entonces…

¿Quién me besó en Guam?

Cuando en la cena le conté a Ren el beso de Corn, cuando le dije que había decidido convertirlo en mi primer beso, te juro que me pareció que alzaba su mano hacía mí como para tocarme. Cuando le dije que mi día con Corn no debía ser olvidado, que Corn merecía recuperar su sonrisa, ¿fue por eso que Ren clavó los brazos a la mesa, casi como para frenarse y contenerse?

¿Y a qué venía tanta pregunta de Corn sobre Tsuruga Ren? ¿Me estaba sonsacando? ¿Y a qué tanta charla sobre mi pureza?

Opss… Cain Heel. Mi acto más 'impuro'… Claro. La noche del móvil. Eso tuvo que ser por culpa del cucaracha. Sí. Nunca le ha caído bien. Y él (Ren, Kuon, Cain, el que fuera en ese momento), quería marcarme. ¡En el pecho! ¡Pero marcarme en serio!

Y el día de San Valentín sí que me di cuenta. Su beso de agradecimiento. ¡Ja! No era eso. Se desvió de destino en el último momento y acabó en mi mejilla. Bueno, y respirando en mi oído. Si ya estaba tensa, pues toma más. Tsuruga Ren, respirándote … ahí.

Repito, ¿quién me besó en Guam?

¿Todos ellos? Todos ellos me han besado, más o menos... Todos ellos son la misma persona. Él.

No.

No.

¿Será verdad? No. No, no, no. Imposible… Ni en broma. No hay manera.

¿O sí?

Mpfff…

No sé.

Pero hay una forma de saberlo.

Recojo las riendas de mis furias. Sí. Tengo un plan…

* * *

><p>Me está evitando…<p>

¿Por qué?

Primero fue una cosa del tipo "tengo prisa" o "llego tarde". Por supuesto, con un "mis disculpas, Tsuruga-san" por delante. Después fue distinto, conversábamos brevemente en los pasillos, siempre en encuentros 'casuales', y una de esas veces, cuando por fin pude recordarle que aún tenía que sellarle su libreta Love Me, me dice "La tengo en el vestuario. Kanae está allí. Ella se la deja. Buen día". Y se marcha… Y así me quedé, pensando que mi pobre declaración de amor disfrazada de puntuación infinita no merecía siquiera un rato de su atención.

Y todos estos momentos robados solo pudieron ser posibles porque, cuando ya no pude más, hice un trato con el diablo en persona: Yashiro Yukihito.

"¿Síndrome de abstinencia, Ren?". Lo mato… vale, no puedo…

Y allí estaba él, con esa eficiencia que tiene para lo profesional, moviendo de arriba a abajo toda mi agenda, cambiando reuniones y citas y sesiones, para poder estar más en LME y poder conseguir un rato con ella.

Bueno, todavía me quedaba el tema de los vídeos de las comidas en Guam. Una excusa más para buscarla. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta mi suerte, tampoco iba a funcionar. "Usted me dio su palabra y yo he de fiarme de mi senpai. La verdad es que no debí haberle pedido eso en mi primer lugar. ¡Es una absoluta falta de respeto de un kohai hacia su senpai!", me dijo. Senpai, senpai, senpai… Estaba harto de esa palabra, harto. Cada vez que ella la usa, hace mayor la distancia entre nosotros, y el muro más alto. Por Dios, yo quiero volver a ser Corn. Corn no tenía el muro. Corn hasta podía compartir un coco con ella... Tsuruga Ren jamás. Nunca. Y además, Corn puede besarla…

Encima, los hermanos Heel se habían terminado. Ya no existían. Y yo lo estaba pasando mal. Muy mal. Especialmente después de lo que ocurrió en Guam. De tenerla junto a mí 24 horas he pasado a verla fugazmente cada tres o cuatro días. Entraba en LME mirando a todas partes con la esperanza de coincidir con ella. Y cualquiera que fuera mi destino en ese edificio pasaba necesariamente por el pasillo de la Sección Love Me. Pero para ella no ha sido más que una asignación más. El 'trabajo peligroso' de Lory. Visto mi estado de ánimo, Yashiro llegó a optar por solicitar la asistencia de Love Me para pequeños trabajos, llevar documentación, entregar algún paquete… Yo convenientemente andaba cerca. Claro. Pero quien venía casi siempre era Chiori o Kanae. Quién te ha visto y quién te ve… A lo que has llegado… Pobre tonto…

¿No me echará de menos ni un poco?

* * *

><p>Pero ella tampoco lo estaba pasando bien.<p>

Kyoko no llevaba bien la ausencia. Y se sentía fatal por esos 'casi desplantes'. Iban en contra de su naturaleza. Pero era parte del plan, desde luego. Necesitaba poner distancia. Y también necesitaba tiempo para pensar en tooodo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Y tenerlo cerca no ayudaba. Nop, no ayudaba nada…

Ella estaba 'escondida' en los almacenes, o en utillaje. Entre nubes de polvo, clasificando y guardando material, o inventariando las últimas extravagancias de Takarada Lory. Así, no se la veía mucho por los pasillos de LME. Ella lo intentaba desde luego. Se pasaba todo el día esquivando las balas (entiéndase esquivándolo a 'él'). Alguna vez le tocó subir a la oficina de Yashiro, y ella rezaba para que Ren no estuviera allí. En vano. Él siempre estaba por allí. Así que intentaba desaparecer cuando llegaban los recados de Yashiro. Y les tocaba a Kanae o a Chiori, porque ella se había encargado de no estar 'disponible'. Y cuando las chicas volvían de esos recados comentaban en voz lo suficiente alta que Tsuruga-san estaba por allí. Vaya. ¿Pero este hombre no tiene trabajo ahí fuera?

Aun así, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se lo seguía encontrando mucho. Demasiado para su actual estado de nervios. Cómo era eso posible, a pesar de la apretada agenda de Ren, iba más allá de su entendimiento. A menos que… precisamente su agenda fuera manipulada. Y eso quería decir… Yashiro.

Ya era bastante que ella tuviera que lidiar con sus emociones, como para añadir más leña al fuego. Ella empezaba a sospechar que Yashiro tenía mucho que ver con sus encuentros. Demasiadas casualidades… De acuerdo, lo reconocía, echaba de menos a Ren, mucho, pero eso no quería decir que se le hubiese pasado el enfado o el dolor por haber sido engañada tanto tiempo.

Por eso, el día que tras terminar el rodaje de _Box-R_ se encontró con Ren y Yashiro esperándola fuera del plató, claudicó.

Por supuesto, cómo no, acabó en el apartamento de Ren preparando la cena. Ren parecía relajado por primera vez en días. Y a sus nervios no les hacía bien el que él estuviera sentado apoyado en la barra de la cocina, mirándola preparar la cena como si fuera la actividad más interesante del mundo. Él se había ofrecido a ayudar, como siempre, y ella declinó, como siempre.

De fondo, en la tele estaban anunciando el próximo programa de Kimagure Rock, donde ella era el pollo. ¡Mierda, el pollo! No había pensado en el pollo. Bo. Recuerda, Kyoko… Piénsalo bien… Es verdad, ¿con cuántas chicas de secundaria lo has visto? ¿Y que se lleven cuatro años de diferencia? Espera… él nunca te ha hablado de ninguna chica (al menos como Kyoko), no lo has visto con nadie, no le conoces novias, ni siquiera amigas, Yashiro lo hubiera comentado… Oh oh… ¿Podría ser ella? ¿Era ella? ¿Era ella todo el tiempo? Vamos, si eso era cierto, quería decir que le gustaba desde Katsuki, ¿!desde antes de la Princesa Rosa!? Nooo… Venga, Kyoko, otro asunto más en el que pensar, bravo por ti… Y suspiró para sus adentros.

Lo vio tensarse ligeramente con el anuncio, y quedarse pensando unos segundos. Luego asintió para sí, como si hubiera tomado alguna clase de decisión. El pollo… va a querer hablar con el pollo uno de estos días. Prepárate, Kyoko.

Después de la cena, cuando iban a recoger la mesa, Kyoko se decidió por fin a lanzar la red. Al fin y al cabo, este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

- Tsuruga-san…

- ¿Sí…?

- ¿Sabes que sigo en contacto con Padre, verdad?

- ¿Con Hizuri Kuu? Claro… Eso es estupendo.

- Bueno, pues… últimamente… últimamente hemos estado hablando mucho de un tema… Y lo quería comentar…

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Él y su mujer, Julie… Bueno, yo la llamo Julie, aunque ella insiste en que la llame mamá, pero yo no puedo, no soy capaz, ¡ni siquiera nos conocemos personalmente!

- Ah… ¿Has hablado con ella?

- Sí, claro, continuamente. Ella me llama a menudo, mucho más que Padre, de hecho…

- Ah… ¿Y cuál es ese tema del que querías hablarme?

- Bueno, dicen que lo han hablado mucho.

- Ajá. ¿El qué?

- Que lo han meditado mucho…

- Bien… ¿Qué es lo que han meditado mucho?

- Ellos quieren adoptarme formalmente.

Y a él se le cayó la bandeja. Y con la bandeja, todo lo que había encima. Los vasos, los platos, los cubiertos, la jarra del té…

Y ahí Ren se quedó blanco.

* * *

><p>Blanco. Estaba blanco.<p>

_Ya lo maté…_, pensó ella.

_Ya me mató…_, pensó él.

Cuando a Ren por fin le volvió el alma al cuerpo, Kyoko estaba recogiendo el desastre del suelo.

- ¿No crees que es fantástico, Tsuruga-san? Para mí será un orgullo ser su hija. Haré todo lo posible para hacerme merecedora de unos padres como ellos.

Y Ren, callado, mientras ella le aplastaba el corazón.

_Aprieta más fuerte, Kyoko…_

- Además, nunca he tenido hermanos. Tsuruga-san, ¡seré la hermana de Hizuri Kuon!

_Ouch!_

- ¿Hermana? - _¿Cómo que hermana? No. Ah no, eso sí que no…_

- Sí, claro. Ellos ya tienen un hijo, Kuon. Ya sabes, el que yo interpreté para Padre cuando estuvo aquí. No lo ven desde hace años, la verdad. Pero él sería mi hermano legalmente.

_Por favor, para, ouch…_

- Me encantaría conocerlo algún día… Sería estupendo.

_Estoy muerto…_, pensó él.

_Estás muerto…_, pensó ella_._

- Mogami-san... No deberías precipitarte con asuntos como ese. Debes meditarlo bien. Apenas los conoces.

- Pero Tsuruga-san, ¿no fuiste tú mismo quien me animó a estrechar lazos con él?

- Sí, pero…

- Pues entonces ¿qué problema hay? En cualquier caso, ya están empezando con los trámites.

- Mogami-san…

- Tsuruga-san, si no te conociera, diría que no quieres que los Hizuri me adopten. ¿Pero qué razón podrías tener para eso?

_Porque yo no quiero ser tu hermano. Por eso. Pero no, claro, eso no te lo puedo decir… _

* * *

><p>Suena el teléfono.<p>

- ¿Sí?

- …

- ¿¡Hola!?

- Papá…

- Kuon… ¿eres tú? ¡Kuon!

- Sí, papá, soy yo.

- ¡Hijo!

- Perdona, papá, pero solo tengo un momento. Te llamo por algo importante.

(Suspiro…) - Dime.

- No quiero que adoptes a Kyoko.

- ¿…?

- Papá…

- Perdona hijo ¿qué dices?

- Que no quiero que adoptes a Kyoko.

- ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?

- Que no quiero que adoptes a Kyoko. Que pares todo el papeleo.

- Kuon, a ver, escucha, ella siempre será mi hijo, bueno, mi hija. La queremos como tal, tu madre y yo. Pero no sé de qué me estás hablando…

- ¿No has iniciado los trámites para la adopción?

- No.

- ¿No has hablado últimamente con ella sobre adoptarla?

- No.

- …

- ¿Kuon?

- Mierda…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo sabe…

- ¿Sabe qué?

- Sabe quién soy…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, temprano, vi su coche fuera del Daruma-ya, y luego lo vi a él delante de la puerta dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. De acuerdo, adiós mundo, hasta aquí llegó mi corta vida…<p>

Abrí la puerta.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

_Ni buenos días ni nada… Qué grosero… _- ¿El qué, Tsuruga-san?

- Kyoko… ¿desde cuándo?

_Ah, ahora soy Kyoko… _- ¿Desde cuándo qué?

- Kyoko, no presiones tu suerte…

- Desde la debacle del aeropuerto… Se te cayó el pasaporte.

- Oh…

- ¿Oh…? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Oh…?

- ¿Te habrás divertido, verdad? Tener que llamar a mis padres para enterarme que esto era una maldita trampa…

- ¿Trampa? Claro, no tenía yo otra cosa en la que pensar… Pues sí, ¿cómo puedes estar seis años sin hablar con tus padres? ¿Qué clase de hijo eres? Ya es bastante malo que haya padres que no quieran a sus hijos, pero que un hijo haga sufrir a sus padres así… Ellos te siguen queriendo, y tú los tratas como si nunca hubieran existido. Eres mayorcito. Sabes que es posible tener una vida propia e independiente sin tener que retirarles la palabra a los padres, ¿verdad? Por Dios, ¡yo mataría por tener unos padres que me quisieran la quinta parte que los tuyos!

- Kyoko…

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Escúchame…-(suelta aire con enojo)-. Fue una decisión que tuve que tomar, la más dura de mi vida. Yo me odiaba. Odiaba en lo que me había convertido.

- Y BJ volvió a sacar tus fantasmas ¿verdad?

- Pero… ¿cómo…?

- Por favor, hasta un tonto podía ver que tú no eras tú… Aquello no era actuación… Aquella violencia era real…

- Kyoko… Algún día te contaré toda la historia… Ahora no puedo, no soy capaz…

- Para ahí. No es necesario. Eso ya es asunto tuyo. Esa parte no me incumbe. Volvamos al punto de partida. ¿Por qué no querías que me adoptaran? ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de llamar a tus padres, con los que llevabas años sin hablar? Y por último, pero no menos importante ¿Por qué me besaste en Guam, Corn?

_Ahora sí que estoy muerto…_, pensó él.

_Oh, sí, Ren, ahora sí que estás muerto…_, pensó ella.

* * *

><p>Pues nada, no dije nada. Bueno sí. "Sube al coche, que te llevo al trabajo". Genial. Gran frase. Serás cobarde, Kuon…<p>

Tallada en piedra. Así parecía que estaba Kyoko durante el trayecto. Cuando llegamos al plató, intenté decir algo, "Kyok…", "¡SLAM!". Se me movieron hasta los empastes del tamaño portazo. Creo que sigue enfadada. Sip. ¿De veras, Ren? ¿Cómo habrás llegado a tal conclusión? Soy un inútil…

Un día perdido… NG tras NG, actuaciones sin chispa y posados sin gracia… Totalmente mediocre. Simplemente dejando pasar las horas hasta mi entrevista a la noche en Kimagure Rock. Porque necesitaba hablar con la única persona cuyos consejos sobre el amor respetaba. El pollo.

* * *

><p>Lo sabía… Sabía que el día solo podía ponerse peor. Allí estaba Ren, con una nube negra sobre la cabeza, en el lugar de siempre, esperando por el pollo. Oh, vamos, cómo si no hubieras pensado que esto podía pasar. Ánimo, Kyoko, tú puedes hacerlo…<p>

- Tsuruga-kun, buenas noches.

- Bo-kun, me alegro de verte. Esperaba poder hablar contigo.

- ¿Sí? Tú dirás…

- ¿Puedo contar con tu discreción?

- Como siempre.

- Bueno, es sobre una chica. Es delicado…

- Siempre lo es. ¿Es la misma chica de secundaria de la que me has hablado?

- Sí, es ella.

- ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con el amor, Tsuruga-kun? Pensé que a estas alturas ya estarían saliendo de novios.

- No, qué va.

- ¿Y eso?

- No le he dicho nada.

- ¿Nunca?

- Y ahora lo he fastidiado todo.

- ¿Y eso?

- La besé…

- Ah. ¿Y cómo un beso lo fastidia todo?

- La besé fingiendo ser otra persona.

- Ah… ¿Y por qué?

- Porque no lo pude evitar. Al paso que llevo en temas de amor, estaré llevando bastón antes de atreverme a pedirle una cita… En cambio, 'él' le dijo todo lo que 'yo' no me atrevo.

- Perdona, no te sigo…

- 'Él' soy yo. Su amigo de la infancia. Me encontré con ella cuando tenía la apariencia de 'él'. Mi apariencia real, a fin de cuentas… Yo solo tenía que pasar por su lado sin hacerle caso, hubiera sido lo más fácil. Pero cuando vi su tristeza y dolor por mi desprecio, no pude evitarlo, y volví. Volví a ella. Je, siempre vuelvo a ella… Nunca he soportado verla triste y menos por mi culpa. Y me inventé sobre la marcha toda una historia. Te juro que no quería hacerle daño… Y después… después pasamos la tarde juntos, y ya no pude decirle nada…

- Y entonces la besaste ¿no?

- Sí…

- ¿Y ella no te reconoció? ¿No sospechó?

- Casi… Le conté una historia de cuentos de hadas y de magia.

- ¿Y te creyó? ¡Esta niña es tonta!

- ¡No digas eso!

- …

- Ella tiene la inocencia de un niño. Y yo he roto eso. Para siempre. Yo me aproveché de su ingenuidad…

- Eso no es bueno, no… No está bien…

- Lo sé… Y eso me mata.

- ¿Y la volviste a ver después de ese beso?

- Sí, pero como mi 'yo' habitual.

- ¿Y?

- Un infierno… verla delante de mí, contándome que la habían besando, sabiendo que era yo… bueno, eso, un infierno…

- ¿Y no piensas decirle nada?

- No puedo…

- ¿Eh?

- Ella tiene… digamos que tiene 'problemas' con la idea del amor. Si le digo algo que se acerque remotamente a la noción de romance, saldrá corriendo.

- Ah… ¿Tan seria es la cosa?

- Sí… Míranos… ¡Qué dos! Yo, sin saber lo que era el amor, y ella, odiando esa misma idea… Y además, hay otro problema…

- ¿Aún hay más? ¿Qué pasó?

- Me puso una trampa. Y caí en ella.

- Hmm. Esto se vuelve interesante por momentos. ¿Una trampa de amor?

- No, no. Ojalá… Sobre mi pasado, mis secretos…

- Oh.

- Y ahora ella lo sabe todo. Todos mis secretos. Pero no por mí. Lo averiguó todo por su cuenta. Lo sabe todo… Menos que la amo, claro… Pero eso ya no importa, no me va a perdonar nunca…

- Ah…

- Sí…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- No tengo ni idea…

- Tsuruga-kun…

- ¿Sí?

- Esto te va a parecer raro…

- ¿El qué?

- Invítala a salir. Abiertamente.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que oyes. Llévala a una cita. Si acepta, significará dos cosas: que te perdona y que le gustas.

- ¿Y si dice que no? Si dice que no, yo me muero…

- ¿Eh?

- No puedo sacarla de mi vida…

- Ah.

- …

- ¿Te ha dado fuerte, eh?

- …

- Tsuruga-kun…

- Dime.

- Invítala a salir…

- Pero…

- ¿Y si dice que sí?

- …

- ¿Tsuruga-kun?

- …

- Atrévete… Por una vez, sé directo, sin mentiras. La chica se merece eso. Invítala a salir contigo.

* * *

><p>Y luego pasaron los días… Se cruzaron en alguna ocasión. Por puro azar, esta vez. "Mogami-san", "Tsuruga-san", y seguían su camino. Eso era todo. Yashiro se les quedaba mirando como si fuera un partido de tenis, totalmente atónito. "¿Pero qué les ha pasado? ¿Por qué se tratan así?".<p>

Pero el amor es el amor y siempre se abre camino. Ren se tragó su orgullo por la sencilla razón de que la necesitaba más a ella que a su estúpido orgullo. Un día se enteró por casualidad (Yashiro a través de uno de los asistentes de Sawara-san, _of course…_) de que Kyoko tenía un trabajo en los estudios de TBM, y fue a hacerse el 'encontradizo'. Iba por los pasillos cuando oyó gente hablando, como despidiéndose. Una de las voces le pareció la de su Kyoko. Pobre Ren, al doblar la esquina se encuentra con una Kyoko en traje de pollo, con la cabeza (de pollo) en el brazo. Ella estaba casi de espaldas. Aún no lo había visto.

La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. El mundo se volvió borroso… A punto estuvo de caer al suelo. No podía ser. No podía creerlo. Increíble. Ella era… Todo este tiempo… No… Piensa… Conociendo a Kyoko, ni se habría dado cuenta de que era ella de quien le hablaba… Ella es densa para estas cosas… Al menos hasta el otro día... Con todo lo que le dijo al pollo la última vez, ella tendría que saberlo. Y el pollo le dijo que…

Y entonces Kuon habló:

- ¿Así que no soy el único que tiene secretos?

Kyoko se envaró al oír esa voz a su espalda. _Tierra, trágame_. Y se puso roja, roja…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo del pollo?

- …

- Kyoko, mírame y respóndeme.

- Hmm… desde tu Katsuki…

- Ah.

- …

- ¿El pollo del otro día eras tú?

- …

- ¿Kyoko?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Eras tú?

- Sí, era yo…

- …

- ¿Me vas a matar?

- ¿Eh? Lo estoy pensando…

- ¿Y?

- No…

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- …

- …

- Kyoko…

- …

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

- Ya ceno contigo a cada momento.

- No. Me refiero a una cita.

- Una cita… ¿Una cita, cita?

- Sí.

- Ah.

- …

- …

- ¿Querrías?

- Me encantaría…

Y allí estaban estos dos pobres idiotas, sonriéndose el uno al otro, como dos tontos enamorados. Cuentan aquellos que los vieron que el resplandor que emitían era tal, tan intenso, que llegaron a perder la visión temporalmente. Aunque puede que esto sea solo una exageración…

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias a <em>_**Anansi's acolyte**__ por ser mi beta. Eres un sol. Como siempre…_

_Los datos que refleja 'mi' pasaporte son los necesarios para esta trama. No tengo certeza alguna de que el pasaporte japonés refleje el nombre artístico. Por favor, tomen la suposición de que el pasaporte se ha expedido en el tiempo en que Kuon se estaba convirtiendo en Ren. Así se explicaría lo de la foto del rubio con el nombre del castaño :-) Permítanme la licencia, por favor._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
